Inuyasha jadi perempuan!
by Pairot Churippu
Summary: Karena kesalahan Kouga Inuyashapun menjadi perempuan. Inuyasha segera mencari-cari jalan keluar tapi tetap saja hanya ada satu cara. Apakah cara tersebut?Apa Inuyasha bisa menyelesaikannya? Warning: musuh-musuh Inuyasha(kecuali Naraku)di sini adalah teman lama Inuyasha termasuk di movie 4.
1. semua usahaku sia-sia(Inuyasha)

"Kagome!!!"

Oke ini diawali dengan sebuah teriakan youkai srigala, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kouga. Ya pria yang tergila-gila dengan Kagome.

Kouga berlari bak angin puyuh dan tanpa ia sadari ini adalah hari yang paling sial baginya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kouga pun berlari ke arah Kagome. Tanpa disengaja Kouga tersandung akar-akar yang sudah ada di sana sedari tadi. Kouga pun menabrak Inuyasha yang tidak bersalah yang akhirnya terjungkal ke belakang dan berguling-guling.

Saat sang Inu-hayou itu membuka matanya saat sedang berguling, dia membelalakan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, karena saat ini dia sedang BERCIUMAN DENGAN KOUGA. Wajahnya begitu dekat dangan matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Inuyasha pun mendorong keras Kouga hingga sang youkai srigala malang itu pun menabrak pohon dan pingsan seketika.

"BAKA KOUGA"Dan setelah inuyasha meneriakkan itu dia langsung berlari menjauhi teman-temannya sambil menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya dengan kasar pada punggung tangannya.

"Ta..tadi...tadi itu apa?"ucap Miroku dangan nada tidak percaya.

"Se..sepertinya tadi kita melihat..."ucap Sango sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali.

"Ya..yang di..di...disu..su...sukai pa..para fu...fujoshi"lanjut Kagome yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ci..ciuman...Inuyasha"katanya lemah.

Untungnya Shippo dan Kirara sedang tertidur lelap, sehingga mereka tidak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Inuyasha-sama berciuman ini benar-benar gawat!!"kata seorang kakek kutu yang entah dari mana muncul di pundak Miroku.

"Apa maksudmu kakek Myoga?"tanya Miroku yang sudah kembali normal pada kakek kutu tersebut.

"Jika seorang hayou laki-laki dicium dengan youkai laki-laki maka sang hayou akan berubah menjadi hayou perempuan dan tidak hanya itu, dia juga akan menjadi lemah, selemah saat mimpi buruk baginya terjadi dulu. Dan dia akan seperti itu untuk selamanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Itulah kutukan hayou. Ck ck ck aku merasa kasihan padanya." jelas kakek Myoga.

"Ap..apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikannya?" tanya Kagome yang sudah bangkit kembali.

"Mmmn...hanya ada satu cara" jawab kakek Myoga.

"BAGAIMANA??" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Caranya..."

 _glup_ mereka menelan ludah sambil menatap serius kepada kakek Myoga.

"Untuk mencium atau dicium youkai laki-laki yang dia cintai dan youkai laki-laki itupun juga harus mencintainya" jelas kakek Myoga.

1

2

3

4

5

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh" teriak mereka yang membuat Shippo terbangun.

"Hooaaaam...apasih teriak-teriak inikan masih tengah malam sudah ya aku mau tidur lagi" omel Shippo yang dilanjutkan dengan dengkuran halus.

Sementara mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, sang hayou yang sedang dibicarakan itupun sedang menatap kearah air sungai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Semua usahaku sia-sia _hish hish_ " ucap Inuyasha miris sambil menatap dirinya telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang sangat manis mungkin lebih manis dari Kagome.

Kini dirinya memakai kimono pendek agak megar setengah paha yang masih berwarna merah, sehelai rambut nakal yang sudah memanjang, alis yang tipis, sepasang mata bulat nan besar, bibir berwarna cherry yang tipis, hidung yang mancung, serta tubuh mungil yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Kenapa...kenapa...KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU!!!????" teriak Inuyasha dengan sedikit nada putus asa.

"Hey, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu bodoh?" tanya seorang pria yang tengah menghampirinya.

TBC

Oke ini fanfiction pertama saya jadi mohon kalo ada salah kata mohon dimaafkan.

Di sini semua musuh(kecuali Naraku) adalah teman mereka termasuk di movie 4. Jadi mohon dimengerti.

Oh ya panggil ajah author Pairot. soalnya kalo pake nama author aneh. Ok mohon review!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu


	2. kau lemah seperti biasanya(Kouga)

"Hey, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu bodoh?" tanya seorang pria yang tengah menghampirinya.

Inuyasha-pun menggosok-gosokkan mata yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan air mata tiada henti.

"Kau sudah sadar, heh srigala kurus?!!" ucapnya ketus kepada youkai srigala yang ternyata Kouga tanpa menoleh.

"Tch, mana mungkin aku pingsan berjam-jam, aku kan lebih kuat darimu apalagi yang sekarang ini, anjing kampung~" kata Kouga merendahkan. Dan akhirnya Inuyasha-pun menoleh

flassback on

"Aduh~, kepalaku" kata Kouga sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Oh, Kouga!!" panggil Sango.

"Ah, Kagome!!! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia pingsan? Apa ini karena anjing kampung itu? Dimana anjing kampung itu? Akan ku habisi dia!!!" tanya Kauga tanpa henti.

"Hei hei tenang dulu!! Benar sih ini salahnya tapi-" ucap Miroku yang langsung dipotong oleh Kouga.

"Ah, dia disana!!! Tolong jaga Kagome!! Aku akan segera kembali" balas Kouga yang sedang ditahan oleh Kagome yang telah bangkit.

"Jangan menambah masalah hoshi-sama" bisik Sango yang membuat Miroku merinding.

"Jangan Kouga-kun" kata Kagome mengingatkan.

"Kenapa Kagome!!??? Si anjing kampung itu kan sudah membuatmu pingsan sekaligus sedih!!!" ucap Kouga tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi yang membuatku pingsan bukan hanya dia tapi kau juga!!!" teriak Kagome.

"A..a...apa?" balas Kouga dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Dia sedang bersedih. Karena dirimu!!!" jawab Kagome sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kouga-pun merasa bersalah dan dengan percaya diri dia berkata.

"Baiklah!!! Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan, Kagome!!!! Demi membuatmu bahagia!!"

"Benarkah??!!" jawab Kagome dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja!!!" balas Kouga yang hanya dibalas bisikan-bisikan dari kedua teman Kagome itu.

"Psstt pssstttt... Apa menurutmu Kagome-chan akan meminta _itu_?" bisik Sango kepada Miroku.

"Sepertinya iya. Karena Kagome-sama tidak suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus!" balas Miroku tentu dengan bisikan juga.

"Tapi... Lagipula jika dia menerimanya, apa Inuyasha mau?" tanya Sango lagi.

"Inuyasha kah?? Itu sesuatu yang sangat mustahil" jawab Miroku.

"Ya ya ya Sangat mustahil!!" balas Sango.

'Apa-apaan kedua orang itu apa jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan si anjing kampung itu???!!' batin Kouga.

"Yoosshhh!!! Permintaanku adalah..." ucap Kagome yang membuat Kouga keringat dingin.

"Oh!!! Sebelum itu kau harus tahu tentang ini!!!" dan Kagome-pun menceritakan semua kejadian tetsebut termasuk yang diceritakan oleh kakek Myoga .

"Ja..jadi mak...maksudmu..." jawab Kouga ditambah nada tidak percaya(lagi).

"Hu'um tentu kau hanya harus mencintai Inuyasha, dia juga harus mencintaimu dan kemudian jika kalian sudah saling jatuh cinta kau harus menciumnya atau dia yang akan menciummu. Mengerti?" potong Kagome sementara yang lain membuka mata lebar-lebar 'dia mengatakannya' begitulah batin mereka.

"Tapi...tapi kenapa harus aku??" balas Kouga.

"Karena kau lah yang telah membuatnya seperti itu!!!!!" jawab Kagome penuh amarah.

"Sudahlah cepat lakukan!! Lebih cepat lebih baik!!!!" sambung Kagome yang langsung mendorong Kouga ke arah sungai lebih tepatnya ke arah Inuyasha pergi.

flassback off

Dan di sinilah Kouga berdiri untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh rivalnya tersebut. Tapi tanpa disangka dia begitu mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Ya dia cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi Kouga tidak mau mengakuinya walaupun sang rivalnya kini sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat imut. Dengan bibir cherry tipis yang sangat menggoda dan mata yang besar nan indah tak lupa dengan tubuh yang berbentuk itu membuat Kouga ingin...

"Hei srigala kurus kenapa kau diam saja??!!! Apa kau tuli hah??!!!" teriak Inuyasha yang langsung membuat Kouga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh ah kau tadi bilang apa??" jawab Kouga yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Haaaahh... Sudahlah!!!!!" ucap Inuyasha seraya berdiri dan berjalan meniggalkan Kouga.

"Hei.. Mau kemana kau???" tanya Kouga penasaran.

"Tentu saja kembali pada teman-temanku agar mereka tidak khawatir, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang dengan tubuh ini?? Sangat rapuh. Aaah uuh aku ini kenapa sih??!!!" jawab Inuyasha yang menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa sadar dia telah menjatuhkan beberapa butir air mata sambil terdiam dia menggosok-gosokkan pipi yang terkena air mata dengan kasar sehingga berbekas merah. Diapun pingsan. Dan sebelum tubuh mungil itu menyentuh tanah Kouga sudah memeluknya erat.

"Kau lemah seperti biasanya" bisik Kouga di telinga Inu-hayou itu. Dan tanpa sadar Kouga-pun telah mencium Inuyasha di bibir tipisnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.'Kali ini hanya kali ini saja aku harus mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai'

TBC

Gomen gomen mungkin chapter sebelumnya sama chapter yang ini banyak typo sama alur kecepetan pokoknya maaf banget!!!!!

Mohon review minna!!!


End file.
